Elizabeth and her Darcy
by hermyd
Summary: Darcy has proposed and Elizabeth has finally accepted. But how will their engagement and wedding play out? A short story detailing the beginning of their new life together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended for monetary gain

Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended for monetary gain. It is simply fulfilling my long standing need to see some of the marital happiness that the Darcys surely enjoyed.

Elizabeth Bennet had always considered herself to be fairly intelligent. Indeed, her lively wit and sound judgment had always been a point of distinct pride. Granted this last year had delivered quite a blow to these assumptions; discovering that she had so misjudged Wickham and Darcy had not been something she had easily overcome. But she had overcome it, due in large part to falling desperately in love with and agreeing to marry the latter of those gentlemen. But she now knew herself to be completely mistaken.

She should have eloped with Fitzwilliam a month ago.

Indeed, he had offered just that after enduring two days of her mother's desperate attempts to show him every possible attention. But as he whispered this in her ear as they walked in the woods—blessedly alone for the first time in days—she chose to think he was simply teasing her. She now wished she had taken him seriously. For although it would have grieved her to leave her father and dear Jane, this pain would have been small in comparison to the pain of watching her beloved Darcy having to endure two months in the company of not only her mother and younger siblings, but her Aunt Philips and cousin Mr. Collins—the latter having fled to Lucas Lodge with his wife to escape the storm of Lady Catherine's displeasure.

That was another reason that Lizzy now fervently wished that they had eloped. For Lady Catherine's displeasure had been so great upon hearing of her nephew's engagement to the inferior Elizabeth Bennet, she had sent scathing letters not only to Darcy but to all his relations, demanding that they denounce the union before it had even taken place. In addition, she had once more made the journey to Longbourn, this time to scream insults at her nephew. She hadn't even troubled to lower her voice. A misfortune, for Mrs. Bennet's fear of both Lady Catherine and Mr. Darcy was enough so that she had momentarily given up her favorite pastime of listening at the door, and so this conversation actually had had a small hope of remaining as private as it was intended to be. Instead it had been whispered about in all the drawing rooms in the neighborhood, further adding to the gossip and speculation on just why the grave and unlikable Mr. Darcy had chosen to marry Eliza Bennet.

The neighborhood in general had been unable to come up with a satisfactory answer to this extremely interesting question.

For several days after this interview, Darcy had returned to his previously abandoned mask of hauteur and reticence; this was not greeted with much satisfaction by his fiancé. His mask was only lifted with the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy, together with a note from the Earl of Matlock to his nephew concealed in the Colonel's waistcoat. Georgiana, who was nearly as eager for the marriage as her brother, quietly told Elizabeth that her uncle the Earl had been so enraged by his sister's actions that he had written to give his consent to his nephew and praise his choice of a lady who could only be truly remarkable to have incited so much of Lady Catherine's considerable ire. It would seem that the Earl took great pleasure in acting directly contrary to his sister's wishes. Perhaps he was also sensible that it would be nearly impossible to get Mr. Darcy to change his mind once it had been made up. Elizabeth chose not to question his motives and was simply relieved that he had chosen to act in such a way in the first place.

Darcy would have married Elizabeth without this consent, but his having it relieved Elizabeth of the fear that he would lose his whole family in order to gain her. She could not have borne the guilt.

It was perhaps a good thing that, as Elizabeth was desperately coming to the conclusion that she must grab Fitzwilliam and make a mad dash with him to Scotland, yet another visitor arrived at Longbourn. And this time it was the welcome Aunt Gardiner, together with her deserving husband. Nothing could repay Elizabeth for the injury caused by her own family, but Uncle Gardiner was one of the few people Darcy actually enjoyed conversing with, and Aunt Gardiner was quite useful in preventing the excesses of her sister-in-law and giving Elizabeth some much needed respite from the tedium of her family.

About a month after the engagement had been formed and a long month before its completion, Lizzy was intent on enjoying just such a respite. But she did not mean to do so alone.

She had escaped into the shrubbery, leaving Hill with instructions to give Darcy a note as soon as she was gone. The note contained one phrase: _I have changed my mind_. Lizzy knew full well how Darcy would interpret the note, and she meant to tease him, even if she could not be there to watch his face as he read it. It was fortunate that Lizzy was not there, for Darcy was sure she meant she could no longer marry him and his face had gone so white it had caused Jane to be seriously concerned for his health. But Darcy did not give the ever solicitous Jane long enough to ask after his health. He hastily excused himself and managed to restrain himself from running until after the door had been shut behind him.

He found Elizabeth sitting on a bench, happily looking out at the view, her face turned away from him so that she did not see him as he stood watching her. And he watched her long enough to memorize every detail of her appearance. Then he intruded upon her thoughts thus:

"You have changed your mind about what?"

She turned towards him, eyes dancing merrily, and considered him for a few moments before responding.

"I no longer want to be married from Longbourn; I want to elope. Today."

The colored returned to Darcy's face leaving his cheeks flushed with happiness.

"You don't think that your father and uncles would chase after us if we did?"

"I do not care."

"But I do. I should not want your father to run me through before ever I have a chance to marry you."

"Better that then you coming to the conclusion that you truly do not wish to marry me."

"And what could possibly make me think that?"

"I fear it is inevitable, between your family and mine."

Before responding he walked to her side, took her hand, and raised her up beside him. Then he gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. He looked at her for a minute, allowing Lizzy to realize that she had never before noticed the green flecks in his eyes, before he spoke.

"Nothing in this world or the next could ever make me not wish to marry you."

The brilliance of her smile was matched only by the love in his eyes.

"So you can bear with my family for another four weeks?"

He slipped his arm around her waist and drew her to him, causing her to give a soft sigh of shock mingled with pleasure.

"If you let me hold you I can bear them for quite a bit longer than that."

Elizabeth agreed that this condition was more than acceptable, even if it was a bit scandalous, and she rested her head against his chest and allowed his arms to encircle her until they heard Jane approaching to call them in to dinner.

Then, as they slowly walked into the house, her small hand nestled in the crook of his arm, he leaned down to whisper once more in her ear.

"I love you, Lizzy."

Thus ensuring that she would forever remember the first time he called her Lizzy.

OoOoOoOo

Of course, Lizzy wished to return the kindness in full.

Lizzy had only ever called him Darcy, though in her thoughts he had long been her beloved Fitzwilliam. But she did not want to call him this. Fitzwilliam was his sister's name for him, and it should remain such. Lizzy wanted a name for the man she loved that was hers, and hers alone. This was the only thing fitting after he called her Lizzy in the shrubbery.

She knew, of course, that her family all called her Lizzy. But when Darcy said her name his eyes grew dark and he lowered his voice and rolled the z of her name until it sent shivers down her spine. It was only fair that she do the same to him.

She announced this resolution to him the next day.

"I shall call you Fitz."

He abruptly stopped walking to look at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"Fitz?"

"Yes."

"No one has ever called me that before."

"And no one but me ever shall. I am determined."

This last was said in such a good impression of Lady Catherine's voice and manner that it set him laughing. And as he finished he continued their walk, this time with his arm resting lightly around her waist.

They walked thus for several minutes until once more she spoke.

"I can see Jane and Bingley turning into this path; you had better give me your arm, Fitz."

Thus it was that Jane and Bingley came upon them, though they never did figure out why Elizabeth was smiling so and why Darcy was displaying a most excellent shade of red on his face and refusing to look at the smiling lady on his arm. But then Jane and Bingley didn't see the queer little smile on Darcy's face when Elizabeth had whispered Fitz in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitzwilliam Darcy was beginning to regret his decision to hold Elizabeth so close to him that day in the shrubbery. Because now, of course, he wanted to always hold her to him, despite the fact that he knew how society frowned upon even this small of an intimacy before the wedding. And then, when they were enjoying the privacy of a walk and he once more held her close to him, he found it nearly impossible not to lower his head and kiss her. And kissing was strictly forbidden by polite society.

The idea that he was displeasing society would not have been enough to dissuade him from kissing her. The idea that he might displease Elizabeth was.

And so Darcy contented himself with holding her in his arms when no one could see, and limited himself to covering the hand she rested on his arm with his own when they could. And he plotted what they would do for a week in London after the wedding when they would finally be alone.

His original thought had been to reach Pemberley as soon as possible, but that would mean not only days of travel, it would require the Master and new Mistress of Pemberley immediately start dispatching the many duties that awaited them there. And Darcy wanted some time with Elizabeth where he would have no more pressing business than to decide at what time they wanted to eat. In addition, if they had traveled immediately for Pemberley it would only be sensible to take Georgiana in their carriage with them. And even though Darcy dearly loved his sister, he held no remorse for allowing Colonel Fitzwilliam to escort Miss Darcy back to Pemberley. Darcy was quite looking forward to a carriage ride alone with Elizabeth.

Having decided on London, the details of their stay gave him excellent relief from the tedium of some of Elizabeth's relations, though he would never admit this to Elizabeth. For while Mrs. Bennet or Mrs. Phillips prattled away to him he could retreat inside his own mind where he would plan what engagements he would take Elizabeth to and what shops they would need to go to so that she would be properly attired as the new Mrs. Darcy. He knew that typically clothes for the bride were purchased prior to the wedding, but Darcy did not want Mrs. Bennet attempting to govern what he planned to buy for Elizabeth, and he was hesitant to embarrass the Bennets by directly revealing how much he planned to spend on his new bride. Thankfully only Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardner were privy to the marriage settlement and its particulars.

Elizabeth, of course, knew none of this. Though she did spend many evenings idly wondering what Darcy was thinking of to make him smile so when listening to her mother. Her attention to this question was never great, however, as she was distracted forthwith by enjoying how well that smile became him, so little was she used to seeing him wearing one.

It was during one such evening when Elizabeth began to idly wonder how she could have taken such a strong dislike to him at the beginning of their acquaintance, for he was such a well-looking man it should have disarmed all her dislike. This thought troubled her throughout the evening, so much so that it sent her to seek Jane before she went to bed.

"But Lizzy, that is why you so violently disliked him."

Lizzy raised one eyebrow questioningly at her sister, causing the complaisant Jane to endeavor to explain herself.

"If he had just been an average man, in both looks and wealth, you would have simply disliked him and not thought any more about it. But I think that despite his behavior towards yourself, you actually liked him on some level. Thus you strengthened your outward disdain accordingly."

"You think I despised him because I really liked him?"

"You who always claimed that men were humorless poppycocks hardly worthy of our notice would never dare to admit that you were attracted to one."

Jane smiled serenely at her obliviously disbelieving sister and refused to elaborate more, so Lizzy left to consider things in solitude.

It had quite startled her how quickly she had come to love Darcy. But she now came to realize that the only push she needed in order to fall in love with him was to discover that he wasn't the scoundrel she had thought him. As soon as she knew him to be a good man, she was in love with him without trying.

This, of course, started her wondering on why exactly he had fallen in love with her.

Accordingly, as soon as they were hidden among the trees the following day she asked him. And then, when his answer that he was in the middle before he knew he began did not satisfy her, she answered for him. This caused him to laugh merrily, then wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against his chest.

She sighed contentedly, running her fingers lightly over the buttons of his waistcoat.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"But we cannot."

"But Mama won't send someone to look for us for several hours yet, she dislikes my company so."

"That is her misfortune. Yet if we stay much longer I shall do something you would not thank me for."

She looked up at him curiously, yet his resolve was impervious to any attempt to intimidate him. He would not tell her of his weakness.

"Fitz?"

His resolve instantly melted at the way she said his name. Thus was Elizabeth's power over him.

"I fear I shall kiss you."

Her eyes sparkled up at him, and the corner of her mouth turned up as a blush over fused her cheeks.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me."

Startled, he took several quick steps away from her.

"But it isn't proper!"

She laughed merrily at the expression on his face, then turned to walk home. But as she was about to leave his sight—the poor man was still standing in shock where she had left him—she called over her shoulder.

"Since when have I ever cared about being proper."

Lizzy wasn't sure if she actually expected him to act on her words at that time. Indeed, he had quite surprised her by his confession, and the only way she could respond was to tease him. This was not to say that she was adverse to the idea of kissing him, she just hadn't thought about it. The pleasure of being in his arms had been enough for her at the moment. Of course, she knew considerably less about the relations between a husband and wife than he did.

This being the case, it came as a considerable shock when he grabbed her hand, whirled her about, and quite emphatically placed his mouth upon hers. The shock did not stop her enjoyment of the kiss.

Indeed, when they reentered the house some time later with her hand tucked firmly on his arm, it took Elizabeth sometime to be able to return to her usual liveliness of manner. So much so, that her father even commented on her preoccupation, and the twinkle in his eyes made Lizzy think that he knew exactly why she was so distracted.

When she returned to the land of the observant, it was to realize that the smile on Darcy's face more than made up for any humiliation she might have suffered, for never had he looked quite so happy.

OoOoOoOo

Lizzy was in some distress that evening to find an explanation for her odd behavior that she could give to Jane without shocking her sister's delicate sensibilities. She knew that sweet, sensible Jane would be utterly shocked to learn that she was so out of sorts because she had spent the better part of half an hour kissing her fiancé beneath the trees. So instead she told Jane that Darcy had held her hand as they returned to the house, neglecting to mention that this was the very least of the reasons her spirits were in such a flutter.

But Jane was satisfied and left her sister after an admonition that Lizzy not do anything improper. Lizzy managed to shut the door behind her sister before laughing over how improper she had been that afternoon. Yet she remained unrepentant. She should be able to kiss the man who would be her husband in four weeks time.

Thus began the clandestine kisses that Darcy would steal from her whenever they were sufficiently hidden from the eyes of the world. But as the wedding drew closer, their time alone became less and less. Mrs. Bennet regularly needed her daughter's presence as she went over some plan for the wedding, and visits from the neighbors took up many hours that Darcy would have rather spent alone with Elizabeth. Added to this was the fact that Darcy himself regularly sabotaged his own privacy. He so wanted Elizabeth and Georgiana to be friends that he often encouraged his sister to accompany them on their walks. For it would only be away from the notice of others that Georgiana would be able to truly become friends with Elizabeth. And though he begrudged the lost time with Elizabeth, his sister's happiness was just as important to him as his own.

His guardianship of Georgiana was diligent. He would never leave her in the company of Mrs. Bennet and her youngest daughters unless Elizabeth was there to shield Georgiana from them. Thankfully, Elizabeth seemed to be coming to love Georgiana as a sister and took to this guardianship of her sensibilities with a will. Together with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy and Elizabeth managed to insure that Georgiana spent her time in good company.

That is until Lydia Wickham arrived two days before the wedding.

OoOoOoOo

Author's Note: I was quite relieved that there seemed to be so many people as interested in the affairs of the Darcys as myself. It has given me the inspiration I was lacking to make this story even longer than was originally intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Lydia traveled without her husband, though this was probably less Lydia's decision than Wickham realizing he should stay away from Darcy if he didn't want to risk gross bodily harm. But she still bore her husband's name, and Lizzy and Georgiana flinched every time it was mentioned, while Darcy's face grew progressively grimmer.

Lydia did not know the history between her husband and the two Darcys, but Wickham had undoubtedly warned her to keep away from them. Lizzy at first considered this extremely fortunate, until she realized that Lydia meant to spend every waking moment enlightening Lizzy as to the duties that came with being a wife.

Needless to say, Lizzy was not interested in anything Lydia had to tell her. Particularly, as Lydia's coming had put a stop to Lizzy and Darcy's clandestine walks and all that they entailed, for Lydia would not let Lizzy out of her sight. This did not make Lizzy look kindly on her sister.

"Lizzy! Why do you look at me so?" Lydia was once again trying to enlighten her sister. "I was frightfully scared when I was still a maid and wish someone would have enlightened me as to what was expected of me. How do you expect to please Darcy if no one tells you how to?"

Lizzy did not deign to answer this. As she had learned how to kiss him without any instruction she did not feel it would be a problem.

"Aren't you curious as to what is going to happen Lizzy?" More stony silence. "I could tell you what happened with my dear Wichkam."

This drew from Elizabeth the necessity of speaking.

"I do not think it is necessary or proper that you tell me anything of your relations with your husband, Lydia."

"But Lizzy!"

Lizzy, however, was already gone.

She sat down next to Darcy in the drawing room, anger across her cheeks. Darcy took her hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What did she say to upset you so?"

"She wished to speak of things that it is not proper to talk of."

"But Lizzy," he whispered, a smile on his face, "I though you never cared about being proper?"

She flushed in mortification and hastily stood, horrified that he would say such a thing to her. But she had her revenge. She refused to speak to him for the rest of the night. This torture must have been acute, for when he arrived at Longbourn the next morning, the day before the wedding, he came bearing a gift.

Mrs. Bennet was beside herself with delight at the prospect of such a gift. Indeed, her raptures nearly led her to take the small box out of Elizabeth's hands to open it herself, but a pointed glare from Darcy stopped her. Instead, she hovered at her daughter's elbow, watching as Elizabeth opened the small box to reveal a chain of diamonds, simple yet elegant.

Darcy ignored the near hysterical Mrs. Bennet, instead focusing his attention on the still silent Elizabeth who was gently running her fingertips over the sparkling gems in her hand. She was silent for an insufferable amount of time and Darcy started to panic. Perhaps the necklace was too simple for her and she would have favored a grander gift. Perhaps the necklace was not simple enough and she feared to tell him that she would never wear something so fine. By the time she spoke Darcy was about to snatch the gift from her hand and apologize profusely.

This turned out to be truly unnecessary.

Elizabeth looked up at him, tears glistening in her remarkable eyes.

"I thank you."

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Darcy took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Neither of them noticed Mrs. Bennet flutter out of the room to tell the whole household of the gift, but it was fortunate for them that she did, for Elizabeth stood on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth. Then she pulled away, her arms still around his neck.

"It is the most beautiful present I have ever been given, Fitz."

"I am glad you like it, my Lizzy."

He kissed her one more time then stepped away from her seconds before the door burst open and Kitty came to admire her sister's jewels.

While Kitty simpered and awed over their beauty, Lizzy quickly came to the determination that she would wear her diamonds tomorrow, no matter that her mother had spent an entire day selecting the necklace that would best match her dress. She would wear Darcy's diamonds.

The day seemed to be filled with last minute preparations for the next day, and after this morning meeting Elizabeth had no time to even speak with Darcy. But several times she would look up from her work to find him looking at her intently, and when he saw that he had been caught he would look away quickly, blushing faintly.

But when she bid him goodnight and he squeezed her hand in farewell—the presence of Jane and Bingley forbid more than this—he whispered in to her ear.

"Tomorrow, Lizzy, you will be mine."

And this parting phrase set her heart a flutter and sent pleasant shivers running down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs. Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. But the joy of the happy couples exceeded that of Mrs. Bennet to such a degree as to make it almost negligible. Indeed, Elizabeth did not sleep at all the night before due to excited anticipation. She then spent several excited hours in dressing herself for the day. Elizabeth might have saved herself the trouble, for Darcy took no more notice of her costume than to note—quite happily—that she wore his gift from the day before. His attention was completely centered on the sparkle in her lively eyes and the smile of happiness that she wore.

Elizabeth noticed considerably more than this. She saw the lovely flower arrangements that adorned the Church—Jane had arranged them the day before. She took note of the genuine happy expression on the face of Georgiana Darcy. And then she looked at Darcy himself.

He was dressed in green, with gold threading on his waistcoat. When she got close enough, Elizabeth took note that he wore a coat in the exact color of the green in his eyes. An elegant silk neckcloth was tied at his neck in an elaborate fall of loops and knots. His mouth was set firmly in a line that gave many the impression that he took no joy in being there, but this impression was belied by the smile in his eyes. Eyes that were trained firmly on Elizabeth. And when he took her hand in his, Elizabeth could feel a slight tremor that he was trying desperately to control.

All of these things Elizabeth saw, but her observations were limited to the visual, for there had been a loud roaring in her ears since the moment that she stepped into the church on her father's arm. Indeed she would have missed her part in the ceremony had not Jane, who was standing by her side, given her a light touch to remind her.

Then quite suddenly—at least to Elizabeth and her highly questionable observations—Darcy had turned to her and was offering her his arm and escorting her out of the church, their first walk as husband and wife. It was then that Elizabeth regained her ability to hear. For she quite clearly heard the words that Darcy whispered to her.

"Come, Mrs. Darcy. We have a celebration to attend to."

Mrs. Darcy sounded almost as good coming from his lips as did Lizzy.

"Yes, husband. We cannot keep our guests waiting."

This caused his firmly set mouth to break into the first grin of the day.

"So we should abandon my plan of jumping in the carriage and making a mad dash for London before anyone notices we are gone?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him ruefully, "I cannot leave Jane to suffer the solicitude of our neighbors on her own. And yet…" she hesitated, looking back at her parents who were now exiting behind them. "I do not think anyone will notice if we take our time getting back home. Perhaps we might take the long way there?"

He winked conspiratorially at her, then handed her into the carriage before having a few whispered words with the coachman, then climbing in after her.

It had been far too long since he'd gotten to kiss her, and now there was no thought of propriety to keep him from thoroughly enjoying the company of his wife.

OoOoOo

It was over an hour before the newlyweds made their reluctant way back to Longbourn. The family and their guests were just starting to sit down to the wedding breakfast when they finally noticed the conspicuous absence of one of the couples. There was just enough time for the new Mrs. Bingley to begin to worry that something horrid had befallen them on their journey when Darcy led his blushing bride into the room. And in all the excitement of offering them congratulations, everyone quite forgot to ask them what had taken them so long on the road.

This suited the couple just fine.

The wedding breakfast passed in a flurry of excitement. Mrs. Bennet was fairly glowing in the glory of her two new sons-in-law, and entertained half of the table with a thorough explanation of all the wealth the new Mrs. Darcy would be privileged with. The other half of the table was under the subduing power of Mr. Bennet, who was already feeling the loss of his beloved second daughter. And half way in between these two poles sat the happy couples—one sharing their joy with the world and one blissfully ignorant that they even sat in a crowded room.

All too soon for her father, Mr. Darcy stood and declared that they must be off if they hoped to reach London that day. Then after many tearful—on the part of those remaining behind—and joyful—on the part of those traveling away—goodbyes, Mr. Darcy and his new wife took the road to London, promising to join Georgiana at Pemberley within a fortnight.

The Darcys then spent half the trip to London kissing behind closed curtains before Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms, now able to enjoy the sleep that had eluded her the night before.

OoOoOo

"Lizzy! We are here, love."

Her eyes fluttered open to see Darcy gently shaking her awake.

"Oh! I am sorry that I slept for so long. I did not mean to."

"It is quite alright," he responded, his eyes twinkling down at her. "I enjoyed the pleasure of watching you sleep without feeling even mildly guilty about it."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable."

"You are quite odd."

"And yet you love me still."

"But Fitz, that is why I love you in the first place."

"Come, I want to show you our house."

"Our house… that has a lovely ring to it."

"Yes," he replied, hurrying her out of the coach. "Come."

He held an expression remarkably similar to that of a child who had just been given a present to open, so strong was his desire to share this with her. And as she smiled at his joy he took her arm and gave her a tour of the magnificent house. Though it was fittingly smaller than Pemberley, Darcy's London home still displayed all the wealth and elegance of that great estate. And Elizabeth was glad that she was to be introduced to her role as mistress in the smaller of his homes, as otherwise she might have spent her fist evening as Mrs. Darcy hiding in fear in the maid's closet.

Their arrival in London had been so late in the evening that they only had time for a lite meal before Darcy escorted her to her dressing room and delivered her into the keeping of the young maid he had hired for her, a sweet-tempered yet quiet girl named Fanny. Elizabeth had never had her own ladies maid before, as she and her sisters had all shared the services of Sarah, but she expected Darcy would scoff were she to suggest that she share a maid with Georgiana. Thus it was quite a new experience for her to be so doted upon. But Fanny was a kind girl, and so Lizzy submitted to her ministrations with minimal protest—only reminding Fanny several times that she could call her Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth woke to sunlight streaming across her face, and her blinking eyes revealed the smiling face of her husband looking down upon her.

"You, Sir, seem to have developed a fascination with watching me sleep."

"Tis not my fault that I am married to such a beautiful woman that I cannot keep from gazing upon her."

"You flatter me, Sir."

"Nay, I merely speak the truth."

She grinned up at him mischievously, then hooked her arms around his neck and drew him down to her. "I have much better uses for your lips than speaking."

OoOoOo

It was late in the morning when Elizabeth emerged from her dressing room and hesitantly set off through the house to search for her new husband. Several wrong turns later, and after a whispered consultation with one of the maids, she found herself at the door to her husband's study and she stood silently peering through the door at him.

He sat at his desk, a veritable mountain of correspondence before him. She watched him as he took care of the business that came with his wealth and position in society. And as she watched him, her love for the man before he grew as she slowly came to realize the responsibilities that must rest upon his shoulders. Elizabeth could not bring herself to interrupt him, so she watched for several long minutes until he set aside his work, rubbed briefly at his temples, and stood resolutely as if determined to leave behind the cares on his desk. It was as he turned to leave that he caught sight of Elizabeth at the door.

"Are you watching me?"

"You do me. Should not I have the same pleasure?"

"You shall have every pleasure that it is in my power to give you."

He strode to her and swept her into his arms before kissing her quite enthusiastically. Then he tucked her arm around his and escorted her out the door.

"Come, Lizzy. We shall breakfast and then we are going out."

"Out?"

"We need to make purchase of new gowns for you; ones lovely enough to grace the figure of Mrs. Darcy as she takes her rightful place in society."

Lizzy giggled up at him. "Her rightful place in society?"

"Yes, her place by my side. She shall soon be the toast of every drawing room in London and Derbyshire."

"She sounds a fearsome lady. I do not know if I wish to meet her."

He looked down at her, slightly amazed that his fearless Lizzy was daunted by the duties before her. "They shall love you and cherish you just as you are, just as I do."

"They won't hold my past and family against me? Even you did at one time, Sir."

"They shall be fools if they do, as I was. And your lively wit will soon put them in their place."

"There are some who might not take kindly to such a humbling."

"Then I shall run them through for daring to spurn the woman I love."

A look at his face told her that he did not say this entirely in jest, and she loved him the more for wishing to protect her, though she hoped it never came to that.

It was truly remarkable to Elizabeth how much her love for the man beside her was increasing, seemingly on an hourly basis. Two days ago, she would have sworn that it was an impossibility for her to love anyone more than she did her Darcy then. She now knew this to be a terrible falsehood. Her husband today was infinitely more dear to her than her fiancé of two days ago. Realizing this, she instantly told him, and she had the very great pleasure of watching the ever fastidious Mr. Darcy blush beautifully and shake his head in embarrassment. It was a truly marvelous sight to his wife.

But he soon had his revenge.

Darcy escorted his new bride on a tour of all the fashionable shopping places of London. And the amount of money he spent on purchases and commissions for her was truly astounding. She was quite sure he spent more money on her that day than her entire family spent in a six-month. And this knowledge placed a hint of pink on her cheeks as she was pampered and prodded throughout the day. Indeed, the strong willed Elizabeth would not have borne with it if it were not for the obvious joy Darcy took in the process.

Lizzy knew that Darcy did not choose to purchase for her because he was ashamed of his new wife or her background. Darcy simply did not care, at least anymore. But the new Mrs. Darcy was sure to be censured by society for who she had been, and Darcy had determined that if the world was going to place his new wife under a magnifying glass than she would look as fabulous as he could contrive. For the world cared more about how she dressed than what she thought.

Darcy considered this to be their loss.

But Elizabeth did insist upon one thing. If she was to have the fabulous new dress he had ordered for her for the inevitable ball that would present her to the world, then he must have a new coat that matched. Darcy protested this, but Elizabeth would not be swayed. It was only the two tittering shop girls who knew that the real reason he had given in was because Elizabeth had drawn him behind the curtain and kissed him quite thoroughly. This information did not spread very far, as no one would believe the two girls—Mr. Darcy's reputation did not admit the possibility that such a thing could truly have happened. At least such was the opinion of the shop keepers of London. Thus no one took the time to realize that shortly after this little interlude the Darcys hurried into their carriage and quickly made their way home.

It was perhaps fortunate for the Darcys reputation that this journey was made in such haste. For Lizzy had barely stepped into the house when she was quite unceremoniously pulled into a small parlor. Once the door was firmly shut between the Darcys and their curious servants, Mr. Darcy pushed Mrs. Darcy quite firmly against the wall and proceeded to kiss her quite hungrily.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later found Fitzwilliam Darcy sitting languidly on the couch, his wife held firmly on his lap. The only movement in the room was a slight undulation of his hand as he gently curled her hair around his fingers.

"Can we not spend the next week thus?" Lizzy asked, breaking the companionable quiet of the last several minutes.

"I though you wanted to go to the theatre tomorrow."

"I do, it is just…" She looked up into his eyes, her own twinkling happily. "It will mean that I once more must act decorously. And it is so much easier to sit here with you, all sense of societal propriety forgot."

"I thought we agreed not to care about being proper." She raised one delicate eyebrow at him questioningly. "I must tell you that the Darcys have ever been wary of public attention, and our box has full curtains installed to protect us from public view." One side of his mouth was curling up as if he couldn't keep the mischievous grin entirely off his face. "No one shall know if we choose to act somewhat less than decorously."

She laughed merrily at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have I told you yet today," her lips were a mere inch away from his own so that he could feel her whispered words almost as much as he could hear them, "how very much I am in love with you, my Fitz?"

He may have been intending to answer her, but she did not allow him the free use of his mouth again until the bell rang signaling that dinner was ready."

It was with quite a lot of trepidation that Elizabeth Darcy, née Bennet, took her first step into polite society wearing her new name. Elizabeth Bennet cared little for the opinion of polite society; they could consider her low and unmannerly. She took no trouble beyond insuring that her name was not associated to any scandal. And, indeed, that horrible affair with Wickham and Lydia had taught her that it wasn't so much the low opinion of society that troubled her, rather the low opinion she might hold of herself and her family.

Elizabeth Darcy's reputation was quite another matter entirely.

She could not bear to be the one who tarnished the impeccable Darcy honor. And yet she had done so simply by her marriage. She was determined that no other reproach would come on her account.

As her first entry into society, the visit to the theatre had been anticipated with so much dread as to nearly make her crush all of Darcy's careful plans by impulsively declaring she would not go. But good breeding won out, and so Elizabeth spent the better part of the afternoon locked away with Fanny to insure that her outfit was as impeccably perfect as her spirits were not.

She wore a gown in pale green, as if she were the spirit of the spring that would shortly be arriving. Her hair was a mass of curls with ribbon woven throughout, the color of her dress. Lizzy did not have many jewels, or at least she had not yet been introduced to those that awaited her use at Pemberley, so she wore the diamonds that Darcy had given her. Fanny spent several minutes in ecstasy over her new mistress's appearance, but this was not enough to calm Lizzy's nerves as she slowly descended the stairs to the foyer where Darcy stood waiting for her. Particularly as that gentleman did not speak until she was standing in front of him.

"You look utterly lovely, my Lizzy."

She blushed prettily under his praise, her eyes not daring to lift above the floor. But he wanted to see her eyes, so he gently lifted her chin with one finger.

"I could not imagine any addition that could add to your loveliness."

Under the persuasion of his words, Lizzy's fine dark eyes began to sparkle with joy and unshed tears. To keep him from seeing her tears fall, she crushed her face against his chest and allowed his strong arms to encircle her. For several minutes she permitted her fingers to gently trace the gold filigree of his waistcoat. Then with an outward thrust of her chin she took a step back in determination.

"We should go, Fitz. We wouldn't want the new Mrs. Darcy to be late to her first public event."

Then, instead of taking his proffered arm, she laced her fingers through his.

Elizabeth was unusually quiet during the coach ride. Her ears were roaring with anticipation. She privately felt that if it were not for the firm grip Fitzwilliam maintained on her hand she would have bolted out of the carriage in fear. But she dearly loved the man beside her, and she would do anything for him, even face the fearsome Ton.

Darcy stepped out of the carriage, ignoring the hand his man was offering. Then he straightened his coat and turned to hand down his wife. For all her fear during the journey, Elizabeth Darcy stepped from the carriage fearless and proud. The brilliance of her gown drew the gaze of many curious onlookers. And the startled expressions on those gathered around showed how little they were expecting to see the ever grave Mr. Darcy with such a woman on his arm. But Elizabeth ignored the whispers that broke out in her wake. She did not look at the crowds gathered in the foyer, or note the faces of those gawking at her. She did not see the expression of surprise on the footman to whom Darcy gave their names to be announced, or hear the collective gasp that greeted the announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Instead, she focused all her attention on keeping her feet steady as she walked and on preventing her hand from trembling as it lay on Fitzwilliam's arm.

As they entered the reception room, Fitzwilliam gently pulled her to a stop. As he bowed Elizabeth surveyed the couple in front of her. Based upon the elegance of the lady's gown and the deference evident in Darcy's deep bow, Elizabeth guessed that she was about to be examined by one of the leaders of society. Indeed, the lady's eyes were already eagerly roaming over Elizabeth's face and figure.

"Lady Felicia, may I introduce my wife, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy." He paused to allow Elizabeth the time for a curtsy. "Elizabeth, may I present Sir Edmund Carlyle, Duke of Warwick, and Lady Felicia Carlyle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Felicia began at once. "We have been quite looking forward to your entrance into society."

"Your Ladyship will I fear be much disappointed, there is very little to interest you about myself. If you wish to be entertained I fear you must wait for the show to begin."

"My dear," returned the duchess, "indeed you are mistaken. I do not wish to be entertained by you, I wish to satisfy my curiosity about what kind of woman finally captured the biggest catch in town."

"Well as to that," Elizabeth answered with twinkling eyes, "I have the sad duty of informing your Ladyship that I captured my husband by telling him how violently I disliked him."

Lady Felicia stared at Elizabeth, and then let out a loud bark of laughter that drew the attention of the whole room. Then she turned to Darcy and was shocked to see the hint of a smile on his face.

"I say, Darcy. I think I am going to quite like your little wife." Then she turned back to Elizabeth. "Where are you from, Mrs. Darcy? I do not recall a Bennet in my acquaintance."

Only Darcy could feel the tremble in Elizabeth's hand.

"Hertfordshire, your Ladyship."

"And have you been to town?"

"Several times, but as my trips usually revolved more around my Aunt and her family than the society of the place I doubt your Ladyship has ever heard of me."

One delicate eyebrow rose in Darcy's direction, but he just answered her with his usual haughty expression.

"My, Darcy! Aren't you full of surprises this evening! Now I understand the note I had the misfortune to receive from your Aunt." She turned away from Darcy's stony expression to the determined once of his wife. "But I shall tell you, Mrs. Darcy, that I believe you and I will have great pleasure in laughing at Lady Catherine. She always is so much fun to thwart."

With this Lady Felicia guided her exceptionally quiet and meek husband away.

"Does this mean I have passed her inspection?" Elizabeth whispered.

"That is the first time I have ever seen Lady Felicia laugh when it wasn't at the expense of someone else. You have done marvelously."

Darcy proceeded to take Elizabeth on a tour of all the principle people in the room. Not everyone was as accepting as Lady Felicia had been, but generally they were polite and only mildly displayed their interest in her low origins. But there are exceptions to every rule.

"Sir Edward and Lady Tandish," Darcy bowed in greeting. "May I present my wife, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy."

Elizabeth curtsied prettily, and Lady Tandish made to do the same, but Sir Edward put his hand out to prevent her.

"I heard you had gone out and married a nothing country Miss, Darcy. I expected more of you."

Darcy stiffened in anger.

"I know you did, Sir. You expected me to marry your daughter."

"She would have made you a better wife than this one."

"She would have brought me a large dowry and agreed with everything I say. I am thankful to be preserved from such a life of mindless boredom."

Elizabeth, fearing that Darcy would soon challenge the man to a duel, thought it better that they leave immediately, and accordingly dragged him away and kept him busy answering her questions until they had found the Darcy box. There she took upon herself the task of cheering him up by seating herself upon his lap and kissing him full on the mouth.

"You yourself said not everyone would accept me, Fitz."

"True, but I did not think they would have the nerve to say so to my face."

"Are you not glad that you did not marry his daughter?" She teased.

"She would have made me draw the curtains so everyone could see her." He smiled down at her. "I think I would rather kiss you behind them."


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy woke up in the early hours of the next morning, and slipped quietly out of the room so as to not wake his sleeping wife. If he had been at Pemberley he would have headed immediately to the stables and a hard gallop across the fields. As this option was not open to him, he took instead to pacing across the floor of his library.

Elizabeth may have distracted him most pleasantly last evening from the behavior of Tandish, but he had by no means forgotten what had happened.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was furious. He expected some disapproval of his wife, but that Tandish would say such a thing to his face, and in front of his wife, was unendurable. But he must decide on an appropriate course of action before things got… out of hand. With a grim smile he remembered what had happened the last time someone had challenged his decision to marry Elizabeth.

Early in his engagement, Darcy had been obliged to spend several days in town dealing with business. While there, he had begrudgingly accompanied his cousin Richard to his club. It was there that Darcy had come upon an old Cambridge acquaintance, one Henry Gray. Having not seen each other for some time, Darcy and Gray had sat down to a glass of brandy and what started out as an enjoyable conversation. The enjoyableness had worn off when Darcy had told his friend of his coming marriage. Gray had been shocked that the illustrious Darcy would throw himself away on a mere country Miss.

"I say, Darcy! Whatever convinced you to marry the girl?"

"I love her, Gray."

"You mean to say that you wanted her."

"Take care, Gray."

"Why did you not have her and move on with your life?"

Ten minutes later Richard had dragged him out of the club, his hand wrapped in a bloody neckcloth. It was a pleasant memory that Henry Gray had needed to be carried out. Darcy had returned to Elizabeth the next day, needing to reassure himself of her love and goodness.

He told her his hand had been injured in a fencing accident.

As pleasant as was the memory of Gray's bloodied face, Darcy knew that he must never lose control of himself again, thus boxing was discarded as an option for Tandish. Though dueling was still under consideration.

It was still under consideration an hour later when Elizabeth came looking for him.

"You are thinking of a suitable punishment for Sir Edward," Elizabeth began without preamble.

Not trusting himself to speak, the last hour having put him in a truly frightening mood, he merely nodded.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest for several long minutes.

"We are never going to receive universal approval."

"Why could he not disapprove of me from a distance and have done?"

"Such is life. But remember, Fitz, you have got the better of him. He would have doomed you to a marriage as sad and loveless as his. But we know the joy of true love, and we can laugh at him in his ignorance."

Twinkling eyes met hers. "You ever were one to laugh by way of punishment."

"Yes, for we get all the joy of punishing him without his ever having been the wiser, and," she paused in hesitation, "then I need not worry for your life every time someone insults me."

"Then you do not care what he thinks of you?"

"No. And if I do not, then neither should you. His opinion means nothing to me."

He held her face in his two hands, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheeks. "I am so lucky to have you, Lizzy."

"Yes, and I intend to remind you of it quite frequently."

This tempted one side of his mouth up in an expression that was fast becoming as familiar to her as it was dear. "I think I need to be reminded again, Lizzy."

In response she slipped her arms around his neck and, standing on her toes, she reminded him for the next quarter of an hour.

* * *

Darcy took Elizabeth's advice, and for the remainder of their stay in London he laughed off every attempt to insult him. Yet the end of the week, bringing with it their trip to Pemberley, was a blessed relief to him. He realized that sharing Elizabeth with her duties as Mistress of Pemberley was not going to be nearly as bad as sharing her with the society of town.

It was a long two days journey to Pemberley, and so they began it early on Friday morning. The journey presented an interesting duality. Every mile they travelled towards Pemberley gave more and more excitement and anticipation to Darcy's countenance. And yet every mile she travelled towards her new home made Elizabeth more nervous and fidgety. This did not escape the notice of her new husband.

"Lizzy," he began, taking her hand in his, "are you unwell?"

She sat in silence for a few minutes, not daring to lift her eyes to his concerned face. "I am just a little nervous."  
"Nervous?" he asked, lifting her chin gently so that he could look at her. "What have you to be nervous about?"

"What if I cannot do it? What if the duties of Mistress are too much for me?"

"Lizzy, that is ridiculous!"

"But I know nothing of the care and workings of such a large estate. So much will depend upon my decisions."  
"And you shall do marvelously at this, as you do in everything. No one expects you to never make mistakes, but you shall always be forgiven for such." He took her face gently between his hands. "Are you truly worried about this?"

She nodded hesitantly at him. Darcy pulled her close to him and kissed her, murmuring how needless were her worries against her lips. She admitted that he was an excellent persuader. After several minutes she nestled her head against his chest.

"I am glad that you shall be home with me, Lizzy." His fingers were playing idly with her hair.

"Of course you are, Fitz. I imagine that you quite enjoy the privilege of having a wife."

Darcy blushed and looked away from her for a minute. "But not just for myself, Lizzy. I am glad for my sister's sake. Georgiana needs a female in her life, and she has so longed for a sister."

"I hope my impertinence does not rub off on her."

"And I hope that your vivacity does."

"You should not wish such on your poor gentle sister."

"On the contrary, I cannot think of a better sister for her. You will be able to teach her what I cannot."

This conversation occurred just as the carriage was entering the county of Derbyshire, and some of Elizabeth's fears subsided. But she would not admit to him what truly bothered her. Yes she was nervous to be Mistress of such a large estate, but her greatest fear was not for herself. Elizabeth had witnessed firsthand how much his servants respected him and she had seen how much the welfare of the people depended on Darcy's generosity. Elizabeth did not want to change this. And yet it was inevitable that her unguarded behavior would have an impact on the life around Pemberley. She could only hope that it would be for good instead of ill.

As the coach pulled into the Pemberley grounds, Elizabeth took Darcy's hand tightly in her own, but she did not speak again. Possibly because she was not entirely certain that she still had the power of speech. She was entering her new life, and she could not be happier.

A/N: This has been quite a fun story for me to write, and an interesting diversion from my normal prattle. But I have enjoyed it and your responses to it. Originally, I had wanted to write a real story. However, I discovered much to my chagrin that a good story needs a good conflict. And I just couldn't bring myself to make the Darcy's have to face anything else right now. So I will leave them to their blissful happiness.


End file.
